Jeremy Gear
Jeremy Gear 'is a handheld game console by JeremySoft released on February 27, 2001. It was the first handheld console released by JeremySoft. It competed with Nintendo's Game Boy Advance, Sega's Game Gear Neo, Neo Geo Pocket Color, Bandai's WonderSwan, Game Park's GP32, Tapwave Zodiac, and Nokia's N-Gage. Unique about the Jeremy Gear is its additional functionality as a home console through a video port designed to be used with a television set. History ''Coming Soon... List of launch games North America * Tinny's Land * Avery: The Lost Tales * Zarahi: The Rampage of Evil * Jeremy's Quest to the Guest * Jeremy: Lost in City * Wild Racer: Pocket Racing * Quinn 2: The Quest for the Superstar * Legend World: The Battle Legend * Sorceress Girl 2: Evil Rage * Sonic the Hedgehog Neo Adventure * Nicktoons Racing * Rugrats: Totally Angelica * SpongeBob SquarePants: Legend of the Lost Spatula * Croc 2 * Toy Story Racer Japan * Tinny's Land * Avery: The Lost Tales * Zarahi: The Rampage of Evil * Jeremy: Lost in City * Legend World: The Battle Legend * Wild Racer: Pocket Racing * Sonic the Hedgehog Neo Adventure Europe * Tinny's Land * Avery: The Lost Tales * Zarahi: The Rampage of Evil * Jeremy: Lost in City * Legend World: The Battle Legend * Wild Racer: Pocket Racing * Sonic the Hedgehog Neo Adventure * Rugrats: Totally Angelica * SpongeBob SquarePants: Legend of the Lost Spatula * Toy Story Racer Main games * Classic JeremySoft Series * Tinny's Land 2 * Tinny's Land 3 * Tinny's Pinball Time * Bellona's Castle Rescue * Avery: The Return to the Lost Castle * Avery: The Great Quest * Avery: The Secret Rescue * Zarahi: The Lost Fortune * Wild Racer: Nitro Charged * Jeremy Adventure G ''(''Jeremy Adventure Advance) * Jeremy Adventure Galaxy * Quinn: Quest to the Guest * Quinn the Rockstar G ''(''Quinn the Rockstar Advance) * Annabelle's First Adventure * Quinn: The Great Getaway * Quinn the Rockstar: World Tour * Quinn's New Adventures * Legend World 2: Heroes vs. Evil * Legend World: The Tales of Way * Legend World: Attack of the Evil * Legend World: The Lost Escape * Sorceress Girl 3: The Years of Magic * Sorceress Girl: The Wrath of Fire * Sorceress Girl: The Wrath of Ice * Sorceress Girl: The Attack of the Demon * Sorceress Girl: A Wizard's Tales * The Tales of Sorceress Girl: A Big Beginning * JeremyWorks All-Star Racing * JeremyWorks All-Star Sports * JeremyWorks All-Star Super Kart * Brick Mania * Mia's Amazing Adventures * JeremyToons 2 * JeremyToons: Teamwork Time * Emily, Ravil, and Julia: Castle Madness * Emily, Ravil, and Julia: Going Party * Little Mattie: The Movie * The Journey to Adventures * Lost in Island * Objects: Time Warped * Spongebob Squarepants: SuperSponge * Spongebob Squarepants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman * Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Spongebob Squarepants: Lights, Camera, Pants! * Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis * Rugrats: Castle Capers * Rugrats: I Gotta Go Party * Rugrats Go Wild * All Grown Up!: Express Yourself * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron vs. Jimmy Negatron * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' da Rules * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown * Tak and the Power of Juju * Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams * Tak: The Great Juju Challenge * Nicktoons Racing * Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy * Nicktoons: Unite! * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * The Ant Bully ''(video game) * ''Happy Feet ''(video game) * ''Sonic Gear ''(''Sonic Advance) * Sonic Battle * Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure * Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced * Crash Nitro Kart * Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage * Crash of the Titans * Cartoon Network Racing * Greeny Phatom Kart * Greeny Phatom: The Video Game * Greeny Phatom Party * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (video game) * Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers * Cars ''(video game) * ''Cars Mater-National Championship * Atlantis: The Lost Empire ''(video game) * ''Chicken Little ''(video game) * ''Finding Nemo ''(video game) * ''The Incredibles ''(video game) * ''The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer * Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure * Piglet's Big Game * Ratatouille ''(video game) * ''The Simpsons: Night of the Living Treehouse of Horror * The Simpsons: Road Rage * Puyo Pop ''(video game) * ''Puyo Pop Fever * Chu Chu Rocket! * Ice Age ''(video game) * ''Ice Age: The Meltdown ''(video game) * ''Robots (video game) * Spyro: Season of Ice * Spyro 2: Season of Flame * Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs * Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning * The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * Monster Force * Bruce Lee: Return of the Legend * Hulk * Doom * Doom II * Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. * Caleb's Madness Adventures 5: A Heroes Fortune * Egg Mania: Eggstreme Madness * Antz Extreme Racing * Shrek: Fairy Tale Freakdown * Shrek Swamp Kart Speedway * Shrek: Hassle at the Castle * Shrek: Reekin' Havoc * Shrek 2 ''(video game) * ''Shrek 2: Beg for Mercy * Shrek SuperSlam * Shrek the Third ''(video game) * ''Madagascar (video game) * Madagascar: Operation Penguin * Shark Tale ''(video game) * ''Flushed Away ''(video game) * ''Over the Hedge ''(video game) * ''Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts! Accessories Official JeremySoft released many addons for the Jeremy Gear. These include * '''Wireless Adapter: Released in 2003, this adapter hooks up to the back of the Jeremy Gear. It replaces link cables and allows many people to link together. * JeremyVast – Jeremy Gear link cable: The link cable is used to connect the Jeremy Gear to the JeremyVast gaming console. It is intended for interoperability between games for the Jeremy Gear and corresponding games for the JeremyVast. * JeremySoft MP3 Player: The JeremySoft MP3 Player is an MP3/MPEG4 player for the Jeremy Gear. The cartridge is slightly broader than a normal Jeremy Gear cartridge and includes a built-in headphone port as well as an SD Card slot. Music or videos that users have downloaded from the Internet can be transferred onto an SD Card and slotted into the JeremySoft MP3 Player device. JeremySoft has released several mini games for the JeremySoft MP3 Player that can be downloaded from their website, although JeremySoft later removed all minigame functionality through a firmware update. * Jeremy Gear Video: These cartridges contain four episodes of thirty-minute cartoon programs. First released in North America in June 2003, these cartridges included cartoons such as Dragon Ball GT, Pokémon, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sonic X, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Yu-Gi-Oh!. The movies The Rugrats Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Rugrats Go Wild, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Ice Age, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, Shrek, Shrek 2, and Shark Tale are also available for Jeremy Gear Video and all movies are full. * Cleaning cartridge: A white cartridge that has a soft cloth inside so that it cleans the connectors of the Jeremy Gear when inserted. * Mobile Adapter: The device works with the Jeremy Gear system to connect to mobile phones for remote play. It was released in 2003 and Jeremy Fight 2 was the first Jeremy Gear game to use this adapter. Unofficial Other accessories for Jeremy Gear are: * Worm Light: The Worm Light was an adjustable and flexible light that connected to the link port. It had a small bulb which shone over the screen. * Jeremy Gear Movie Player: The Jeremy Gear is a versatile gaming cartridge that allows users to play NES/Famicom games, watch movies, read .txt files, listen to sound clips, etc. The Jeremy Gear Movie Player does not actually play MPEGS or MP3s directly, a freeware conversion software is needed, that converts an array of formats into GBM and GBS formats that are compatible with the Jeremy Gear Movie Player. There are two forms of the Jeremy Gear Movie Player with one using a CF (Compact Flash) card and one using an SD (Secure Digital) card, though different companies have made their own devices similar to the Jeremy Gear Movie Player. * Jeremy Gear TV Tuner: It makes the portable system into a portable television. There are several versions available, which are made by different companies. The most popular TV Tuner requires a cartridge inserted in the Tuner to start up. The TV Tuners can store up to 99 channels. * GameShark: The Jeremy Gear version of the GameShark, programmed only to work with Jeremy Gear games. This cheat device allowed users to change the code in their games to create cheats. Codes could be entered by hand or uploaded to the device itself with the provided USB cable and software. * Action Replay: A cheating device like the GameShark, the Action Replay was sold mainly in Europe. It has a few extra features as well as an updated interface. * Action Replay MAX Duo: This was an update to the Action Replay for Jeremy Gear. Not only did it function as an Action Replay, it could hold premade game saves or "powersaves" that could be downloaded from the Action Replay site as well as user made saves. Gallery Coming Soon... Category:Video game consoles Category:Fictional video game consoles Category:Handheld game consoles Category:Fictional handheld game consoles